


Always

by Catcat85



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: This is in the Perfectly Imperfect verse. This falls right before the Epilogue.Blaine says his vows to Kurt at their wedding.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138658
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 7: Always by Paul McCartney

Blaine smiles as he stares at his fiance, who is about to become his husband, just as soon as he says his vows. Kurt had already said his vows, making him tear up with his sweet words of promise, to love him abundantly and without conditions until death do them part. 

Now, it’s his turn. 

He rubs his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles before he begins. 

“Kurt, my life was in shambles. Everything that could ever go wrong, went wrong, and for the longest time, I didn’t think I would ever find happiness, let alone love.” 

Kurt smiles softly and squeezes his hand. 

“Then, I met you.” Blaine breathes. 

“Darling, you saved me in more ways than one. I was walking alone in the dark, and you pulled me to stand next to you in the sunshine. You showed me how beautiful life can be, and you loved me when I had nothing to give. I would never take you for granted. I promise to always listen when you talk, and always hold you when you’re down.” 

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. “I promise that I’ll be loving you, always. I’ll be there for you always; not just for an hour, not for just a day, not for just a year; but _always._ Even when times get hard, _especially_ , when times get hard. In sickness and in health, even when the seasons change, my love for you will linger on.” 

Blaine smiles. “Till death do us part.” 

\---------------------- 

_I'll be loving you, always_  
_With a love that's true, always_  
_When the things you've planned_  
_Need a helping hand_  
_I will understand_  
_Always_

\---------------------- 

Song credit: Always by Paul McCartney

**Author's Note:**

> Sundays are family days, so you get a very short post today.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> One week down! One more to go!  
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading my posts this whole challenge and leaving comments.


End file.
